


Honour Amongst Rogues

by S_Faith



Category: Bridget Jones's Diary - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-10
Updated: 2008-12-10
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Faith/pseuds/S_Faith
Summary: Prompt: ‘whatever you'd like, really.’





	Honour Amongst Rogues

“Jones,” says Daniel, “your substantial assets are in danger of popping free.”

Bridget blinks blearily, stops walking, looks up at him. He knows if not for his arm supporting her waist, she’d fall into the baking-hot Thai sand. “What?”

He laughs. “That shirt. I don’t think it was made with a woman like you in mind.” He raises his hand as if to right her collar, but instead brushes his hand across her bosom. “My darling Jones. If you give me another chance—” He cups her breast in his hand, squeezing. “—I’ll make it worth your while.”

He bends and kisses her, wasting no time thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She seems responsive, and when he pulls away, she says, “Whatever you’d like, really.”

She then passes out.

_Perhaps,_ he thinks as he scoops her up in his arms, _after dinner. There’s no pride in an unconscious conquest._


End file.
